


[佐鸣]神奇跳蛋（9）

by Dragon_li



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, naruto - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 04:44:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18731845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_li/pseuds/Dragon_li
Summary: 谢谢阅读





	[佐鸣]神奇跳蛋（9）

……  
……

晕倒的女生在佐助的帮忙下抬到了病床上，一开始拍门的人——春野樱，担忧地望着躺在病床上的日向雏田，“佐、佐助君，雏田她没事吧？”  
问话时她的表情又欣喜又忧虑，语调含着柔情脉脉的春意，倒不像是担忧朋友的样子。  
没办法，任谁一开门，发现一脸不善地看着自己的男人，是从小学就开始暗恋的男神，谁也没办法控制自己快要飘上天的情绪啊！！！  
佐助倒是没纠结她腻人的语调，他侧过身子，挡住自己裤子左侧的白色斑点，粗略检查了雏田的情况。  
要不是和纲手定好了协约，并且自己有一定的医疗知识，他还真不一定会开保健室的门，平白让本就受够折磨的鸣人更加难熬一些。  
隔着一道轻易就能拉开的帘子，漩涡鸣人正跪伏在保健室的床上，牙齿紧紧咬着枕头，酸软的口腔止不住溢出口水印湿了枕头，他浑身上下都显出濒临高潮的潮红。  
佐助站在帘子的这侧，防止眼前行为怪异的女生突然掀开帘子，冷静道：“没事，只是一般的跑步中途晕过去，醒来之后喝点糖水就好。”  
“那我在这里陪她醒过来好了！”听到雏田没事，春野樱先是松了一口气，紧接着内心有些窃喜。  
莫非她时来运转？不然怎么解释她能和心心念念的佐助君面对面交谈的事实？

 

奇怪的女生提出了并不奇怪的请求，佐助瞥了眼还昏迷不醒的雏田，不禁头疼起来。  
这可没办法拒绝啊……  
见佐助君没有回答，春野樱就高兴地留了下来。  
此刻她坐在雏田床边的一侧，佐助君则抱臂坐在另一侧。  
‘雏田，虽然有些不地道，但请你晚点醒来吧……’  
生平第一次，春野樱内心有了这样的想法。  
佐助君看起来有些心不在焉，春野樱鼓起勇气，期期艾艾道：“佐助君，你有什么事情吗？”  
不等佐助回答，她便接着快速说道：“如果有什么事情的话，我会细心照看雏田的，你不用和我一起照顾她！”  
谁要照顾她啊……  
要不是怕她们忽然掀开帘子让那家伙羞愧到哭，他才懒得和两个不熟的女生待在一起。  
佐助蹙眉，不感兴趣地撇过头，冷淡道：“没事。”  
在外人面前，宇智波佐助简直冷爆地心。

隔着帘子的另一侧。  
先前因为门外突然有人敲门，漩涡鸣人低喘着气被佐助抱起来放到床上，匆匆拉上了帘子。  
当时太过刺激，不止鸣人，就连一向冷静很有自制力的佐助都没忍住在他嘴里射了出来。  
浓浓的精液一股又一股喷射在他嘴里，甚至顺过喉咙流到食道里，呛得鸣人止不住低咳。  
而他自己也因为这个意外，身上涌起一阵寒意，浑身的汗毛竖了起来。下腹的阴茎因充血肿胀，又被毫无人性的白色软绳紧紧勒住，疼痛感让他昂扬的肉棒一瞬间萎了下来。

保健室的病床并不算多么柔软，布料甚至有些粗糙，鸣人赤裸的皮肤磨蹭在上面，像是一只只小蚂蚁在咬着他。  
他抬着臀，后穴穴口的软肉已经被绳结摁压的高高肿胀起来，他穴口溢出不少的淫水，每当嗡嗡作响的跳蛋在凸起的前列腺上狠狠震动时，穴口就要又冒出一股透明的液体。  
淫水顺着臀缝流到大腿根部，在膝盖处将床单印出两个拳头大小的湿迹。鸣人的鼓鼓的囊袋被收紧的绳子勒到发青，囊袋里蓄势待发的精液几乎要将囊袋撑爆，却因为不争气的肉棒只能憋屈地困在阴囊里。  
咬着几乎被口水湿透的枕头，已经不受佐助控制的跳蛋在肉穴里肆无忌惮地蹂躏着肠壁，上下跳动厉害时，将甬道撑出了薄薄一层。  
鸣人忍不住想要抬手，妄图将一直打磨到穴口发疼的绳结挑出去，不让本就濒临崩溃的身体再受附加的快感和疼痛折磨。  
他不明智的做法几乎害惨了他，因为手上的绳子和压在穴口的绳子密切相关，本就有鸡蛋大小渗进穴口的绳结，在用力之下整个陷了进去，肠壁被迫被粗糙的绳结摩擦，穴口处甚至洇出了斑点血丝。  
鸣人的胯下因为这一动作被狠狠勒住，他阴茎因为愈发收紧的软绳勒出了几道红痕，不堪重负地软到半空，后穴和囊袋更是苦不堪言。  
鸣人疼的要死，眼泪哗哗涌出，嘴里更是忍不住发出一声哭腔。

“？！”  
春野樱听到隔壁床上有人发出哭声，吓了一跳。  
她还以为这间屋子里只是三个人呢，本着关爱同学的人设，春野樱问脸色有些僵硬的佐助：“佐助君，隔壁有人不舒服吗？”  
“……是有一位。”佐助一下子站了起来。  
他不顾愕然的春野樱，只留下“别进来。”三个字，便小心掀开帘子钻了进去。  
忽然被凶，春野樱表示自己很委屈……

进到帘子，入眼的便是让人脸红心跳的场景。  
即使在高度紧张的情况下，佐助也忍不住呼吸一滞。  
那一向颇受他宠爱，内心觊觎的臀部，被白色软绳紧紧束缚着，勒出一道又一道红痕。  
而他心心念念的后穴，此刻正不停地流出淫水，将床单弄的满是深色的水迹。  
佐助滚动喉咙，他深吸一口气，抬手将勒在鸣人臀缝里，让鸣人苦不堪言的绳子挑了出来。  
深陷在穴肉里的绳结顺着力气慢慢磨着穴肉出来，将穴口的肉磨得疼痛不已，白色的绳结甚至有星点血印。当然，更多的是那早已把白色绳结湿透的淫水。  
为了不使鸣人以后对绳艺有更深的阴影，佐助将原先绑在他阴茎上的绳子接了下来，刚要小声对鸣人说些什么，帘子外的女生便有些试探地问：“佐助君？那位同学没事吧？从刚才开始就一直有嗡嗡的声音。”  
佐助顿住，他这才听到寂静的房间里，确实有似有似无的嗡嗡声萦绕在耳畔，那是鸣人穴内震动不停的跳蛋。  
这家伙听力可真够好的，佐助暗暗咬牙。  
鸣人显然也听到了春野樱的问话，在束缚阴茎的绳结被解下后，他肉棒不受控制、颤颤巍巍地抬起了起来，龟头冒出一股股精液，他甚至疼到射不出来了。  
湿哒哒的精液打在床单上时，佐助也想好了措辞。  
“没事，是治疗他仪器的声音。”佐助冷静道。  
他知道自己不能继续呆在这里了，不然谁晓得春野樱还能做出什么事情。  
离开时，因为鸣人过于淫荡的身体，佐助没忍住内心的冲动，伸手狠狠捏搓鸣人乳头的同时，在他耳畔咬牙切齿道：“骚货。”  
鸣人回以一声闷哼。

三个小时不长不短，在雏田晕过去的一个半小时后，她终于脸色苍白的醒了过来。  
并被一脸遗憾的春野樱搀扶回班，不过，离开之前，雏田好像看到了一直暗恋的鸣人君的脸。  
在宇智波佐助颇有些急切地送人拉帘子时，雏田分明看到了鸣人那头灿烂的金发。  
那在午日阳光下，闪闪发亮的金发。  
“也许是错觉吧……”被小樱嘱咐要喝点糖水，雏田在心里默默地想。  
说不定是看错了。

另一边。  
被生生折磨了三个小时，将床单弄的一塌糊涂，鸣人早早晕了过去，此刻正闭着眼，脸上糊着自己射出的精液，沉沉睡了过去。  
只在鸣人的嘴里射过一次，并不满足的宇智波佐助俯视着他，轻轻叹了口气。  
把鸣人穿好衣服抱起来时，他心中暗自下了一个决定。  
——绝不能再碰上差点被人撞见的这种糟心事了。

……  
……  
……

“嗡，当前为调教第六天。”  
“本次条件不受宿主要求，将自动生成任务。”  
“系统检测中……嗡，任务已生成。”  
“调教第六天：被偷窥在性爱中是不可多得的外部刺激因素。请宿主在东京的地铁上，在小奴隶不知情的情况下，扮演一次痴汉吧！”  
“任务成功后，系统将暂时将卧室改造为全镜式的房间，供宿主尽情娱乐。”  
“任务失败后，调教对象将在随机地点随机时间进行强烈前列腺电击，并伴随马眼棒按摩。”  
“计时开始，当前任务剩余时间：18：00：00。”

**Author's Note:**

> 谢谢阅读


End file.
